Some things are just Destiny
by CJ-T-Bone
Summary: An alternate meeting between Yasuo and Riven. In a different time and setting.


**There are not enough Riven/Yasuo focused stories and those that are usually make her out to be some type of depressed recluse (which she totally is btw) and make him out to be an alcoholic recluse (Which he totally is btw) but that's not fun. So here is my rendition for an alternate meeting of the pair. Don't ask what universe this is in, I don't even know. I don't describe their clothing because that takes way too much effort, use your imagination, that's why you have one. :)**  
 **Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment. No flames pls.**

* * *

Yasuo stepped into the bar aiming directly for the counter and prayed that no-one bumped into anyone because his patience had already run dry.

He needed a drink and he needed it now.

His reason for the sudden drink possibly had something to do that he had just heard news of his father's death at the hands of a Noxian soldier. Which soldier, it didn't matter, there were millions of them, but he knew it was a commanding Noxian officer. His father had been a commander himself of the Ionian army, of course he would have been a prime target but that was hardly consoling information.

He pulled up a chair not caring who sat beside him and called the bartender over.

"A glass of Spirits, the strongest one you have." He demanded.

The bartender gave him a strange look. "We only sell those by the shot." He said.

"Then give me enough shots to fill a glass." Yasuo interrupted.

The bartender was ready to protest when the woman beside him beat him to it.

"Just get him one of what I'm having, Ernie." She said taking a sip of her own drink which seemed to be a strange variety of colours. "Put it on my tab, I think he needs it about as much as I do." She added.

The bartender glanced at her then back at Yasuo. "You got it, Riven." He said then went about making the aforementioned drink.

Yasuo glanced at the woman for the first time, a small scowl on his face. "I can pay for myself." He protested.

She turned to look at him with bright red eyes, and white hair reaching her brow. Her expression bored. "And I get drinks for free, so shut up and enjoy it." She turned forward again and continued drinking. "Sides, I thought guys liked it when girls buy their drinks." She said, downing the last quarter of her drink. "Or do you want me to balance it on me head and kneel in front of his majesty." She asked mirthlessly, she held the glass to the bartender. "Ernie, bring me another one."

Ernie only nodded and went about his business.

She finally turned in her chair to give him a lopsided smile that was nowhere near a true smile. "And what are we drinking for today, hmm, girlfriend dump you, get fired, got your car stolen, stub your toe."

There was a pregnant silence before the drinks arrived.

"My father has been killed in action." He said at last grabbing the drink and downing it and putting it back down. The drink was somewhere between sweet and sour with the distinct tang of strong alcohol in the after taste. It was exactly what he needed.

The woman, Riven, didn't seem too taken back but her eyes did share his pain. "In that case," She turned to the bar tender again. "Ernie, bring him another one and make it a double." She downed her own and put it next to his glass. "And bring me a triple."

"Riven, you've already had six." Ernie protested calmly.

"Who are you, my dad? Move it." She jerked her head for him to get a move on. Ernie held his hands up in surrender and went off.

Yasuo gave the woman a strange look. "And what sorrows may you be drowning?" He asked, almost already feeling the alcohol move to his brain.

She gave him another one of those lopsided mirthless grins. "Same as you, except I can include my brothers to the list as well."

The drinks came again and this time Riven held her drink out to him. "Names Riven, if Ernie didn't already give that away." She said.

Yasuo did the same. "Yasuo. What are we drinking to?" He asked.

She smiled again. "Here's hoping that we drink ourselves stupid and forget everything wrong with our lives."

Yasuo smiled her same grin and their glasses clinked. "You have a head start." He pointed out.

This time her smirk turned challenging. "Then you better start catching up."

Simultaneously they began drinking and they both very quickly tried to forget the day.

* * *

Morning came and Yasuo's head felt as though it had been smashed with a hammer and his body feels like it had run several marathons with how it ached. His vision swam as he pulled himself out of bed and tried to make sense of his environment.

At quick glance he confirmed that it was indeed his room of his apartment, at second glance though he noticed that he was completely naked and that there was a second set of clothes on the ground. Decidedly feminine clothing.

Yasuo's upper lip pulled up in irritation, he did not want to deal with another floozy that refused to leave his home after what was meant to be a one night stand.

He decided that it would be best if he got some pants and try and chase the woman away before she got any ideas of staying more than a day or, heaven forbid, she tried to make breakfast and won his heart through his stomach.

As he made it to the kitchen he caught sight of the woman, she was dressed only in her underwear and was staring distantly at the light inside his microwave. Surprising himself he actually remembered her name, which was a first.

"Riven." He began authoritatively only for her to silence him with a raise of her finger, without looking at him.

"Shhh..." She whispered. "You're loud."

Yasuo closed his mouth scowling at her. Suddenly the microwave pinged and Riven quickly extracted the contents. It was a particularly unappetising looking bowl of porridge. She went to one side and began eating, but not entirely devoted to the process.

Yasuo sighed, realising that she was probably suffering just as much as he was and decided he would make an exception. This one time.

He made his way to the microwave and attempted to make something that his body would deem as food.

His result was very similar to Riven's and the pair ate in silence.

When Riven was done, she didn't even bother to greet him and went back to the room. Yasuo narrowed his eyes but held his tongue, assuming that Riven was simply getting dressed.

A moment later his assumption was proven correct when she emerged fully dressed.

"Thanks for the company, Yasuo." She said walking to the door, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and putting it down a nearby table. "Call me sometime." She said and like that she was gone.

Yasuo blinked jumping up and running to the table. He grabbed the page, sure enough there was her name and number, in some very neat printed letters.

In that moment Yasuo tried to remember what the rules were regarding when a woman leaves their number.

Deciding it was too much trouble to remember them with the way his head was feeling he went to go shower. A cold one he decided upon noticing that Riven had left her underwear hanging from his towel rack

* * *

The next few days, Yasuo was obsessed with the little piece of paper Riven had given him. A week after they had met, he camped out at the bar they had met at but he had yet to see her enter.

Every time he would hear her voice when in reality it was just some random girl that was talking to someone who didn't matter.

"So you and Riven got along huh?" The bartender had asked him when he took notice of the paper Yasuo was holding.

"Should I call her?" Yasuo asked.

The bartender laughed but then stopped when he realised Yasuo was serious.

"Are you crazy," Ernie reached into his pocket and tossed Yasuo a coin. "Payphone is in the back, get to it, moron." Ernie muttered the last part as he went to go serve other patrons.

Yasuo didn't appreciate the comment but knew the man was right. He should have called her ages ago.

He went to the back room and dialled up her number. It only rung once.

" _Riven._ " She answered.

"It's me." He began but before he could utter his name she beat him to it.

" _Yasuo._ " She greeted. " _I thought I'd scared you off._ " She teased him.

"Most girls don't usually leave their numbers after just one night." He informed her.

" _I'm not most girls._ " She answered confidently.

Yasuo was ready to make a reply but it seemed she was determined to keep control of the conversation.

" _Since your calling, I'm going to assume you're at least halfway interested._ " She asked.

"You could say that." He told her.

" _Good, tomorrow, The Piltover Restaurant, 7 sharp, don't be late._ " She said then there was a dial tone.

Yasuo blinked then looked at the phone as if it had turned into a strange animal. Slowly a smile came to his face as he put it back in its spot.

"Definitely not most girls." He murmured to himself as he walked back to the bar for a celebratory drink.

* * *

Finding the restaurant was relatively easy, nothing too special, it was a family restaurant after all, the problem was finding Riven inside.

The place was a madhouse of children, shouting, children shouting and shouting children. Yasuo managed to tune them out just fine and kept his eye out for the tell tale white hair of the woman he came to see in the first place.

He found her hidden in a corner away from most of the people and approached her. She appeared to be drinking a beer.

He shuffled himself into the seat across from her. She merely smirked.

"No flowers?" She teased.

"Something tells me you're not the type." He said.

She said nothing but her smile said he wasn't wrong.

There was small silence before Yasuo spoke. "Is this a date?"

She smirked at him over her beer. "You tell me." She said then took a few sips of her drink.

Yasuo wasn't entirely sure this woman was normal but all that did was make him want to know more. At this point all he knew was her name and number. Would it seem a little too forward to say yes when this was all he knew. On the other hand, if he said no, then he wouldn't be learning anything anytime soon.

"I think your thinking a little too hard." She said at last. "It's a simple yes or no question." She laughed.

"The yes and the no have consequences." He pointed out.

Her smirk penetrated his soul. "Why do you think I let you answer it?" She asked.

There was another moment of silence. "Yes, this is a date."

"A man with some balls, finally." She said, looking to one side and signalling the waiter for two more beers.

"You are a very interesting woman, Riven." He said when the waiter arrived with the two beers.

"And you're a very strange man." She smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said tasting the beer she had no doubt organised beforehand. It tasted just as bitter as most beer, it was perfect.

Her smirk had yet to leave her face. "So what about me is so interesting?"

Yasuo took a breath before he felt a smirk come to his face. "I think it's time you answered your own question." He said. Her smirk didn't die or fade; instead it became a little predatory. "What about me is so strange?" He turned the question on her.

"Now we're getting somewhere." She smirked leaning forward on her arms.

By the end of the night, Yasuo knew a lot more about the woman called Riven, including where she liked to be tickled.

* * *

 **There is the alternate beginning. Tell me what you think. Feedback will determine whether I post a chapter 2. No flames pls. :)**


End file.
